Galina Eaton
by Natsua Mystia
Summary: Galina Eaton, fille de Marcus Eaton, le leader des altruistes et soeur de Tobias Eaton, alias Quatre chez les Audacieux, s'apprête à passer son test et sa cérémonie du choix. Suivez son histoire et son évolution dans sa nouvelle faction. Je m'inspire du premier tome, du premier film,mais il n'y a pas eu de semi-guerre à la fin, bien qu'il est des tensions. Eric/OC, Quatre/Tris.
1. Prologue

**Titre: Galina Eaton**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Divergente. Sauf mon personnage principale et ceux que j'inventerais bien entendu. je m'appuie sur le premier roman, premier film.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T pour l'instant je ne sais pas si je monterais plus tard en M**

**Note: C'est la première fic que je poste, je ne suis pas là pour publier un roman mais pour me détendre et partager mes écrits avec vous, je ne prétenderais pas vous faire une histoire parfaite, sans défaut. Alors bien sur, j'accepte les critiques mais que celle qui seront constructives et qui peuvent améliorer l'histoire ou mon écriture, pas celle inutile mais je pense que vous avez déjà entendue ça de beaucoup d'auteur. Pour la parution j'essayerais d'être régulière mais étant en première année de licence de japonais, j'ai toute une langue et une civilisation à apprendre ce qui me prend énormément de temps.**

**Sinon j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**Prologue**

Au moment où j'atterris sur le filet après mon saut dans le vide une main me tira et m'extirpa de celui-ci et alors que j'atterrissais sur le sol pieds joints, la personne qui m'avais tirer me demanda:

-Ton nom?

Sa voix m'avais tellement manquée. Je relevais le visage pour répondre quand il dit à ma place au moment où son regard croisa le mien:

-Galina, n'y croyant pas.

-Bonjour Tobias, lui dis-je avait un petit sourire.


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Mon nom est Galina Eaton. Ma famille vient de la faction des altruistes, enfin ce qui me reste de famille.

Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde alors qu'elle était malade, nous laissant mon père, Marcus, et mon frère, Tobias, seuls.

Il y a quatre ans mon frère a eu 16 ans, et a fui notre géniteur en choisissant la faction des audacieux comme nouvelle famille. Je ne lui en ai pas voulue moi aussi tous ce que je voulais c'était m'enfuir, fuir cet homme violent qui s'en prenait continuellement à moi. Je sais que mon frère sans voulu de partir, c'est moi qui l'avais convaincu même si ce fut un déchirement pour moi. Quand mon frère était la il me protégeait de lui mais à mes 12 ans quand Tobias partit, Marcus se défoula sur moi.

Heureusement ce n'était pas systématique, je m'y faisait, le plus dur c'est quand après m'avoir battue, il venait vers moi en s'excusant:

-Désolé ma puce, je ne recommencerais pas mais tu ressembles tellement à ta mère...

J'avais envie de lui répondre dans ces moments là: "Et alors? Ça va être ma faute maintenant? Je n'ai pas demander à naître, j'aurais préférée mourir à la place de maman, tu n'aurais pas dérapé comme ça et fait autant de mal à Tobias. Tobias la personne la plus importante de ma vie...".

Il me disais toujours qu'il ne recommencerais pas mais inévitablement un événement autre que la date anniversaire de sa mort pouvais le faire déraper.

J'en étais venue à détester mon apparence mon frère ressemblais à ma mère mais il avait les cheveux et les yeux de mon père sa carrure, sa stature. Alors que tout en moi rappelais à mon père ma mère. Mes long cheveux roux bouclés avec des nuances plus foncés tirant sur le auburn de mon père, ma peau légèrement halée qui rappelait les californiens à l'époque avant l'apocalypse. Même ma démarche était apparemment la même que la sienne, feutrée, discrète et féline, ce dont je ne me rendais pas compte. La seule chose que je n'avait pas en commun avec elle c'était mes yeux vairons, un vert clair et l'autre bleu, mon frère disait que c'était un bleu glacial quand je lui lançais des regard noir, tant il était clair.

Cette apparence en plus de rappeler à mon père ma mère, ne me faisait pas passer inaperçus et cela déplaisait fortement à mon père. Étant de la faction altruiste on devait passer inaperçus et humble.

GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Aujourd'hui, j'avais mon test qui déterminerais dans quel faction j'irais car je compte me fiée au test pour choisir, tout sauf les altruistes, je ne pensais pas être une altruiste. Mon frère et moi avons toujours voulu être des audacieux, c'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre, à me défendre comme je pouvais face à Marcus et au reste du monde.

Une fois que je fus prête, je me dirigeais vers la sortie de cette maison, sans un mot pour Marcus. Je pris le train jusqu'au bâtiment mis en place pour le test et m'assis dans la salle d'attente. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente une femme m'appela et se présenta sous le nom de Tori quand je fus devant elle. Elle me dit:

-Tu vas t'asseoir sur ce fauteuil et je vais t'injecter ce sérum pour pouvoir savoir à quel faction tu appartiens sache que peut importe le résultat de ton test, demain lors de la cérémonie du choix, tu seras libre de suivre l'avis du test ou non.

Après m'avoir dis cela elle me piqua et je fermais mes yeux. Durant ce test et l'épreuve qui apparurent je réfléchis énormément à chaque action à entreprendre mais au final je décidait de prendre le couteau quand le chien recommença à grogner, cependant je ne fis aucun geste quand il ne m'attaqua pas. Puis une petite fille apparut et lorsque le chien s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus je m'interposais devant elle pour la protéger. Les épreuves ce succédèrent et je finis pas rouvrir les yeux pour voir Tori me regarder avec gravité mais également stupéfaction.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça , je suis déjà tombée sur des divergeant mais toi... Tu sais ce qu'est un divergeant? Me demanda-t-elle

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

-D'habitude ce n'est pas concluant parce que la personne est un mélange de 2 ou 3 factions mais toi tu as une part de toi pour chaque factions à différent niveau. Tu es à 40 pour cent audacieuse, à 20 pour cent érudite, 10 pour cent altruiste et 5 pour cent fraternelle et 5 pour sincère. Si tu connais le phénomène de divergence tu sais que tu ne peux en parler à personne, ils te tueront.

-Je sais les risques noter sur ma fiche audacieuse parce que c'est ce que je suis le plus et c'est ce que je vais choisir demain. A partir de demain je penserais comme une audacieuse.

-C'est ce que tu dois faire, sinon ils te découvriront et cela finira mal.

Elle paraissait vraiment soucieuse, cette expression sur le visage de quelqu'un me paraissait tellement étrangère depuis quatre ans. Je lui souris.

-Merci pour ce que vous faites pour moi.

-C'est normal, me dit-elle, ils ont tués mon frère pour ça.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais survivre sans savoir que mon frère est encore vivant quelque part. Vous êtes forte, une vrai audacieuse.

Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour. Puis je partis sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fut échangé.

Je rentrais chez moi et je vis que mon père avait passé une assez mauvaise journée, surtout en ce moment avec les accusations véridiques en ce qui concernait sa violence envers moi et son ancien fils, à cause de la défection de Tobias mais il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il avait fait partir c'était un vrai audacieux.

Ce soir là, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, mon père ne me frappa pas à mon grand soulagement et je partis donc me coucher toi sans manger, avec les pensées se bousculant dans ma tête du fait des révélations de cette après-midi.

GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Après une nuit agitée, je me réveillais avec une bonne migraine résultat de mes cauchemars quotidiens, toujours les mêmes.

Après le déjeuner mon père et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment de la cérémonie du choix, cette année c'est la leader des fraternelles qui s'occupait de l'organisation de la cérémonie, elle s'appelle Carmen Watherly. Je partis m'installer avec mon père dans les gradins qui avait une forme de demi-cercle. Je regardais le groupe des audacieux. Mon frère n'était pas là.

Après le discours habituel, la fraternelle commença à appelé les adolescents de mon âge jusqu'à arriver à moi.

-Galina Eaton

Je me levais déterminée la tête haute sans un regard pour mon père. Je descendis et alla me placer devant les différents choix qui s'offrait à moi. Carmen me dit de faire mon choix, alors sans hésiter je pris le couteau m'entaillais la paume et fis tomber des goutes de mon sang sur le charbon incandescent des Audacieux. Je venais de faire mon choix, un choix qui fis pousser des exclamations à mon ancienne faction et qui fis applaudir ma nouvelle famille.

Je me dirigeais vers les rangs des audacieux où l'on me fis une place puis j'attendis la fin de la cérémonie. Je tournais imperceptiblement mon regard vers mon père qui me regardais blessé. Mais je détournais le regard sans plus de considération pour lui pas après tous ce qu'il nous avait fait subir à Tobias et moi.

La cérémonie pris fin et nous sortîmes du bâtiment, quand les audacieux se mirent à courir vers des piliers qui menaient au chemin de fer, lorsque je les vis commencer à monter j'en fis de même, mon endurance que j'avais développée en secret au fil des années avec mon frère aidait, malgré tout il me manquait encore quelques muscles pour le faire sans effort. Une fois que l'on arriva sur la plateforme, on entendit le train siffler et les natifs des audacieux commencèrent à courir je les suivit car logiquement c'étaient les seuls à savoir comment se rendre chez les audacieux.

Quand le train fut à notre portée, les natifs actionnèrent les boutons pour ouvrir les porte des wagons et s'y hisser, je suivis avec quelques difficultés mais un jeune homme natifs de mon âge m'aida. Je le remercie et il me demanda mon prénom.

-Galina lui répondis-je.

-Ah, enchanté moi c'est Blaise. Alors tu nous rejoins hein?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, dis-je d'un ton désabusé qui m'étais propre et que l'on pouvais entendre le peu de fois où je parlais.

-Ha je sens que je vais t'apprécier toi, continua-t-il en rigolant.

Son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre me firent du bien et fis se propager un sentiment de chaleur en moi. Sa manière d'être, différait tant de la mienne, si renfermée et blasé. Blaise était brun avec des reflets qui tiraient sur le noir et il avait des yeux bleu-gris magnifique avec une peau halée comme moi. Mais malgré sa beauté je ne me sentis pas spécialement attirée par lui physiquement. Il continua à me parlait pendant le court trajet que nous eûmes à faire, me mettant parfois mal à l'aise comme lorsque qu'il me dit:

-Tu es vraiment magnifique surtout tes yeux j'en ai jamais vu de pareil. Oh ne sois pas gêné je pense que l'on va être de super ami mais pas plus, j'ai l'habitude de voir les regards des filles qui sont intéressée, dit-il en rigolant, encore.

Peut après il me dit de me préparer à sauter du train, bien que je levais un sourcil je ne dis rien et regardais juste les premiers natifs sauter en écoutant les transferts râler, se lamenter pour certains puis Blaise me dit:

-Prête?

Je le regardais puis pris mon élan et sautais en atterrissant en faisant une roulade mais finissant tout de même sur les fesses. Blaise qui entre temps avait sauté me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

-Pas mal pour un premier saut, commenta-t-il pour lui même.

On avança et rejoins le groupe qui se formait petit à petit avec pour l'instant que des natifs, je fus donc le premier transfert dans le groupe.

Je remarquais après coût la présence d'un audacieux, grand, blond, musclé, tatoués et avec plein de piercings. Il avait la totale mais malgré tout il en restait sexy en diable. Je m'arrêtais là n'aimant pas le chemin que prenait mes pensées. Je finis par croiser sont regard bleu le même bleu que l'un de mes yeux, le regard froid, glacial mais il ne me fit pas le moindre effet, je n'eus pas peur. J'en ai vu des regard froid, furieux, remplis de mépris et de haine par certains moment, que des regards venant de mon père alors je vis toute suite que bien que cette homme était redoutable à n'en pas douter, ce masque d'indifférence de froideur était ce qu'il était, un masque comme moi je portais un masque d'indifférence, de neutralité.

Pendant toute ma réflexion le groupe c'était complété. L'homme qui occupait mes pensées quelque seconde plus tôt commença à parler avec une voix grave:

-Je suis Eric l'un de vos leader, vous avez réussis a venir jusqu'ici mais pour rentrer chez les audacieux il faut sauter de ce toit ici, pointa-t-il en désignant à côté de lui, un volontaire? continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Certains transferts firent des commentaires mais Éric les rabroua aussitôt et le silence se fit voyant que personne faisaient un mouvement et que Éric commença à s'impatienter, je levais ma main. Quand Blaise me vit faire il me regarda bizarrement puis le leader dit dans sa barbe:

-Encore une pète-sec?

Les gens me laissèrent passer, j'avançais en regardant Éric dans les yeux puis montais sur le rebord, heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige. Je regardais une dernière fois dans les yeux d'Éric et il dût sentir que je voyais plus loin que sa façade car il parut mal à l'aise quelques secondes puis il leva un sourcil.

Je me détournais et sautais dans le vide.

GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Au moment où j'atterris sur le filet après mon saut dans le vide une main me tira et m'extirpa de celui-ci et alors que j'atterrissais sur le sol pieds joints, la personne qui m'avais tirer me demanda:

-Ton nom?

Sa voix m'avais tellement manquée. Je relevais le visage pour répondre quand il dit à ma place au moment où son regard croisa le mien:

-Galina, n'y croyant pas

-Bonjour Tobias, lui dis-je avait un petit sourire.

**Fin chapitre I**


End file.
